The Completionist
The Completionist is a weekly YouTube web series created by Jirard Khalil and Greg Wilmot. Nearly every week, Jirard chooses one game and completes every possible in-game task, 100%, in three to four days. In each episode, Jirard sequentially discusses several aspects of the spotlight game, hitting the story, presentation, game play, the final level, and the overall difficulty involved in 100% completion. All episodes end with a general score as to whether or not the game is worth 100% completing, ranging from "Complete it," "Finish it," "Play it," "Look at it," or "Burn it." Greg, Jirard's longtime friend, appears in most episodes, providing much of the show's comic relief. The show's intro uses the song 8-bit Introduction , created by EliteFerrex on Newgrounds. Additional Segments Glitches with Old Man Snitches If the episode's game includes a notable glitch worthy of mention, a short segment is often dedicated to it. During this segment, Greg will describe the requirements of performing the glitch, all while doing his best impression of Deckard Cain from the ''Diablo ''series. As a result, he combines the topic game's terminology with that of the ''Diablo ''world, and often opens with "When I was your age..." Alternate Show Structures The Mediocre-ist The Mediocre-ist is a look as to what the show would be like if Jirard and Greg where to switch roles. Unlike Jirard, Greg rarely 100% completes the episode's spotlight game, and his research is often much less extensive. Most of the focus on these episodes is placed on Greg's supposed incompetence, which is used to enhance comedic effect. Top Tens A classic format among YouTubers, Jirard occasionally creates his own top ten lists. During a top ten list, the creator lists his or her favorite items relating to a specific topic (favorite in-game power ups, songs, etc.) in an ascending order, often while explaining his or her reasoning behind the ranking order. Why We Love Games - Stories Through Gaming Dissimilar to the other Completionist shows, Stories Through Gaming focuses more on personal experiences with each game, as opposed to praise or critique. Each episode features a specific YouTuber who proceeds to share a significant moment from his or her past when a video game has made a notable impact on him or her. These of stories cover a range of motifs, from fighting adversity, to life-molding relationships, to even near-death situations. Defend It ! Combining his own style with that of CAPCOM's Ace Attorney games, Jirard chooses a poorly received game that he finds redeemable, and performs a courtroom-styled review. Jirard (the defense attorney), and Andrew Campbell (the prosecuting attorney), both heatedly argue about the positives and negatives, respectively. Neither side ever canonically emerges victorious, and the winner is up to the viewer's interpretation. List of Episodes Season 1 Episode 1 - Megaman X (Kills Everyone and Their Family) Episode 2 - Secret of Mana (The Secret of OH I'M OUT OF MANAH) Episode 3 - Tony Hawk Pro Skater 2 (DUDE YOU SKATE) Episode 4 - The Shadow of the Colossus (YOU WANT ME TO PUT THIS WHERE) Episode 5 - Banjo-Kazooie (BEARS) Episode 6 - Sonic 3 and Knuckles (Raiders of the Lost Chaos Emeralds) Episode 7 - Super Meat Boy (MY THUMBS ARE BROKEN) Episode 8 - The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (A Zelda to The Past) Episode 9 - TMNT 4: Turtles in Time (DON'T LET HIM PLAY THIS DADDY) (The Mediocre-ist) Episode 10 - Megaman Legends (Invasion of the Lego People) Episode 11 - Super Mario RPG (Legends of The Seven Aldas) Episode 12 - Maximum Carnage (SCHPIDAMAHN!) Episode 13 - Goof Troop (YA DUN GOOFD...TROOP) Episode 14 - All Starred Up: 1/5 - Super Mario Bros. 2 (U.S. Version) (wait...what?) Episode 15 - Super Metroid (DID YOU JUST SAY BOOBS?) Episode 16 - Scott Pilgrim VS The World (Scott Beardman vs The World!) Episode 17 - Borderlands (SAVE THE BORDERLANDS!) Episode 18 - Imagine: Wedding Designer (WHAT THE HELL?) Episode 19 - Catherine (Catherine Katherine Revolution) Episode 20 - Insert Coin to Play: Flynn's Arcade Episode 21 - Kingdom Hearts (Part of A Complete Breakfast) Episode 22 - Star Fox 64 (THERE'S A FREAKIN' RUMBLE FEATURE) Episode 23 - Donkey Kong 64 (OH BANANA!) Episode 24 - All Starred Up: 2/5 - Super Mario World (LOOK AT THOSE FACES) Episode 25 - Brave Fencer Musashi (DID HE JUST SAY SUSHI?) Episode 26 - The House of the Dead 2 (Wait, where's the house?) Episode 27 - Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut (They made a Sonic movie?) Episode 28 - No More Heroes (A New Hope) Episode 29 - WWE SmackDown! VS Raw (SLOBBERKNOCKER) Episode 30 - Luigi's Mansion (FREE MANSIONS FOR EVERYONE!) Episode 31 - Pokemon Snap (The Return of the Mediocre-ist) Episode 32 - Super Mario Sunshine (Fourth of July Special!) Episode 33 - Spanky's Quest (Spanky's Quest To CAMELOT) Episode 34 - All Starred Up: 3/5 and 4/5 - Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Episode 35 - Resident Evil The Remake (I don't want this mansion!) Episode 36 - Crash Bandicoot 2 (What The Hell is a Bandicoot!) Episode 37 - Here Comes a New Challenger!: Symphony (Team Beardman vs. Symphony) Episode 38 - Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow (Jirard Red, Greg Blue, Alex Yellow) Episode 39 - Diddy Kong Racing (Durdley Kerg Racing) Episode 40 - Red Dead Redemption (The Mediocre-ist) (Completionist Anniversary Part 1) Episode 41 - Megaman X4 (Completionist Anniversary Part 2) Season 2 Episode 42 - Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (UNLEASH THE FURY) Episode 43 - God of War (... Of The Worlds of Warcraft Three: The Frozen Throne) Episode 44 - Dead Space (That Space In Between The Cushions) Episode 45 - InFAMOUS (I'd Rather Be Famous!) Episode 46 - Gunstar Heroes (The Asparagus Wars) Episode 47 - New Super Mario Bros. U (Black Friday Special) Episode 48 - Here Comes a New Challenger!: Far Cry 3 (A Rumble In The Jungle) Episode 49 - Breaking Bad? (The Rise of Heisenberg!) Episode 50 - Jumping Flash (It's a Rabbit Thing) Episode 51 - All Starred Up: 5/5 - Super Mario Bros. 3 (Live on Stage!) Episode 52 - Aladdin (SNES Version) (Arabian Dodger) Episode 53 - Yoshi's Island (No One is Safe From The Tongue) Episode 54 - Kingdom Hearts II (2 Keyblades For The Price of Uno) Episode 55 - Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (Battle Front 2?) Episode 56 - Banjo-Tooie (WHY IS IT SO DARK?) Episode 57 - Metroid Prime (feat. MatPat) Episode 58 - Actraiser (The Revenge of Cupid) Episode 59 - Sneak King (Assassin's Feed) Episode 60 - The Legend of Zelda Collection Pack: Zelda 1 Episode 61 - Sam and Max Hit The Road Episode 62 - Max Payne (DAT SMILE) Episode 63 - Metal Gear Solid (Metal Beard Solid!) Episode 64 - Kirby's Dreamland (Kirb Your Enthusiasm) Episode 65 - Cave Story (The Story About A Cave) Episode 66 - Contra III (The Bruce Willis Wars) Episode 67 - Super Mario 64 (Beardman's Plight Part 1) Episode 68 - Dark Souls (Beardman's Plight Part 2) Episode 69 - Portal (Youtube Geek Week) Episode 70 - Zelda 2 -The Completionist X Defend It! Category:The Completionist Category:Jirard Category:Defend It!